It's beginning to look alot like christmas
by RainbowOwen
Summary: I was listening to alot of  michael buble  had the idea to do  of a future follow up of my previous fanfiction  Crazy Love" This is also dedicated to  some lovely people Hannah,Liz Lauren earth2eaternity. enjoy hours to write minutes to comment. :  ox


It was a quite Christmas morning Owen and Cristina were lying in bed spooning. It was their first Christmas alone since their daughter Emma who was now all grown up had left to explore the world with her one true love. Owen snaked an arm around her waist whilst playing with her curls he whispered "Good Morning, Merry Christmas Ms Hunt." Cristina opening her sleepy eye turned her head to face him she looked in to his blue eyes he was always happy on Christmas day but today he seemed happier than ever and she hadn't seen that look on his face since Emma was born. Whilst she always protested in getting up early and doing the traditional celebration she would never confess to him that deep down she actually liked it. It reminded her of where her home really was that despite the fact that she loved being at the hospital fixing hearts and being a cardio God. Being a family with Owen and Emma was what was more important to her now.

"Merry Christmas Owen. Why you so chirpy? " She asked him as she caressed his face.

"No reason, it's Christmas and whilst Emma isn't here I just want to make the most of the most of the occasion with you because we haven't spent it together alone since Emma was born." He kissed her and with that he got up and headed to the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

Meanwhile Cristina was about to get up have a shower when the phone rang. In the kitchen Owen thought to himself that was a close call he didn't want to give away what he really had plan what he really wanted to give her, which was hiding in back of the sock draw in their bedroom it was one present Owen was not going to put under their Christmas tree.

Cristina walked in to the kitchen to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes stacked on a plate. Owen was sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper.

"Meredith just rang she asked if we could be round for Christmas lunch in an hour or so." Cristina said and she began to dig in to her pancakes covered now with maple syrup.

"Okay." Owen nodded a little frustrated because he had other plans he wanted to take her back to where there journey of love really began because it was the perfect place to give her his gif. Cristina could see that he was deep in thought she took one look at him then knew what to do to get his attention. She grabbed the maple syrup and slowly began to pour some of it on to her plate as well as her hands getting them sticky she slowly began to lick them, she could see him beginning to eye her up it was starting to turn him on how she loved to tease her.

"Owen we've ran out of syrup" she said with a smirk on her face as she continued to lick her fingers. He gave her one look then jumped right out of his seat.

"It looks like it "he laughed as he began to help her. After a few minutes' chocolate and whip cream amongst other ingredients were now all over the kitchen table. They both laughed.

"I went to take a shower to get clean and now I am dirty again" She sniggered as she poked him in his chest.

"Well I guess we shall have to try and get you cleaned up." Owen said as she kissed her sticky forehead. They both headed for the shower Owen would wash her hair because it was what they always did amongst hot soapy sex when they took a shower. Owen grinned to himself nothing like Christmas morning with Cristina without some playful banter.

Hours later Cristina and Owen were both at Meredith's and Derek's house. After their Christmas lunch Owen was in the living room providing the entertainment with his guitar playing classic Christmas songs whilst Richard, Arizona and Sara sang along. Meredith and Cristina were in the kitchen. Meredith was going on about Derek and how they wanted to try and make their family bigger whilst Cristina nodded and showed she was paying attention to what she was saying. She was looking at Owen, and thinking about how far they had come how much stronger they got every day because they had gone through trial and error and here they were finally a perfect family. Home is where the heart is she thought.

She stopped thinking when she saw a hand being waved in her face bringing her back to reality.

"Hello earths to Cristina are you even listening to me? What's wrong?" Meredith questioned her.

"Yes sorry you were saying?" Cristina asked. Meredith was about to reply when they heard the sound of Alex shout out their names.

"Meredith, Cristina the kids are asking if they can open their presents." They both walked in to the living room looking at the children's pleading eyes. Alex and Izzie had two more kids and so did Callie and Arizona.

"Sure" Meredith said as she went to share out the presents. Cristina smiled and went over to sit next to Owen. They all began to open their presents there were a lot of gasps and hugging. April began to take lots of photos. Owen looked around the room at these people; that whilst it took him a while to understand the complexity of some of their relationships they were a family a unit of people who worked together to save lives. He thought that whilst he had panned out the way he wanted to express to Cristina in giving her his gift, this could be a better place than any to do it because she was surrounded by the people she loved the most.

He was brought to reality when he felt Cristina's lip touch his. She looked at his.

"Hey you okay you look like you're lost in thought care to share?" She asked him her tone sounding a bit worried.

"Actually yes." He said as he rubbed her leg and began reach in to the pocket of his shirt.

"This is for you I left the best gif to last I had something special planned but I think this is better time than any so this is for you Merry Christmas." He gave it to her she looked at him then began to unwrap it. She gasped it was a velvet box she opened it to see a silver ring inside it.

"Owen I think we already did that we got married I wore red we got married right here in front of all these people." She laughed but was so confused. The room was now silent.

"I know we did but I want to do it again, I want to renew our vows I want to promise you more than forty years I want to express my love for you all over again in front of everyone our daughter both our mothers because you really are it for me we have built our live for ourselves, but I want to tell you again that there is so much more out there for us; you blow me away with your beauty your stubbornness and your intelligence. I love you with all my heart so Cristina Hunt will you marry me _again_?"

She looked in to his pleading eyes fill with so much love. She never expected to have gotten this far she put her arms around his neck and uttered one word that came easy to her; because unlike the first time he proposed she needed his security but this time she wanted to be with for eternity.

"Yes, yes a thousand times over." She began to kiss him she felt tears streaming down her. He placed the ring on her finger. Everyone began to clap and started to congratulate them. Cristina looked around at everyone and thought to herself Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
